I'm Sorry to touch you
by jongwoonieswife-sj
Summary: Ketika si 'babbo' Yesung dipengaruhi oleh magnae setan Kyu...  yaoi, nc21...please...jangan dilanggar...


**I'M SORRY TO TOUCH YOU**

**Pairing : Ye/Wook**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, friendship,romance**

**Rating : M/nc21**

**Summary : ketika Yesung yang 'babbo' terpengaruh oleh magnae setan Kyu!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kyuhyun sedang membaca fanfic 'xxx' tentang dirinya dan Sungmin. Perhatiannya dan konsentrasinya seratus persen ia tujukan ke layar laptopnya. Dengan seksama dan wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah ia membaca. Keringat mengucur pelan dari wajahnya. Nafasnya naik turun membaca setiap babak dalam cerita tersebut. Namun tak disadarinya pula bahwa si 'babbo' Yesung tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Kyu! Kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung dengan tampang 'babbo'nya yang kini tengah duduk dan ikut – ikutan menatap laptop milik Kyu.

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget, tangannya reflek menutup laptop-nya ketika ia melihat Yesung tengah memelototinya.

"A…ada apa hyung disini? Sejak kapan?" tanyanya panic.

"Umm….sejaaakkk….tadi. Apa yang sedang kau baca? Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" tanya Yesung polos.

(Author : aduh, oppa….bego'nya kebangetan deh…*Plak!* ditabok Wookie). Hehehe…..*abaikan!*

"Sedang membaca fanfic, memangnya kenapa?" kekagetan Kyu menurun. Ia memperbaiki duduknya.

"Apa itu fanfic?" Yesung menopang dagunya bingung.

"Hyung tidak tahu?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Benar? Sama sekali tidak tahu?"  
"Ne, memangnya penting?" Kyu langsung 'bergubrak ria' mengetahui kebodohan hyungnya itu. Namun otak nakalnya langsung memberinya ide gila yang sangat kejam. 'Kebetulan dia gak tahu, kerjain ah' batin Kyu.

"Hyung mau tahu?" seringainya licik.

"Tentu saja. Ceritakanlah…" ucap Yesung polos. Aura setan langsung terlihat disekitar tubuh Kyuhyun. Otak 'mesum'nya langsung bekerja.

"Begini, Hyung kan sudah lama pacaran dengan Wookie-hyung. Apa pernah kalian berciuman?" Kyu memulai rencananya.

"Hmm…sekali." Jawab Yesung pelan. Matanya berkedip – kedip mengingat.

"Hanya sekali?" tanya Kyu meyakinkan.

"Ne, sewaktu kita konser di Thailand. Di panggung, fan service." Tambahnya lagi.

Kyu geleng – geleng iba. Kasihan sekali hyungnya yang pacaran lebih lama ketimbang dirinya dan Sungmin bahkan belum pernah benar – benar berciuman dengan pacarnya.

"Fan service tidak termasuk hyung. Maksudku, benar – benar berciuman, begini…." Kyu memperagakan adegan ciuman bibir sambil meliukan lidahnya.

Yesung hanya bengong lalu berkata," Belum. Aku kan menyayangi Wookie-ah. Kasihan seekali dia kalau harus dibegitukan. Menjijikan."

Lagi – lagi Kyu hanya bisa menggeleng mendengar kebodohan Yesung.

"Hyung, berciuman itu tidak berarti menyakiti pasangan kita. Justru dengan begitu kita bisa lebih saling memiliki satu sama lain." Kyu mencoba menjelaskan. Yesung manggut – manggut.

(author : emangnya oppa ngerti?)

(Yesung-oppa : tentu saja aku tahu!)

"Lalu? Bagiaman dengan kau dan Sungmin-ah?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku sudah ketahap 'itu'" Kyu menjawab sambil berbisik.

"Itu? Apa maksudmu?" Yesung 'babbo'!

"Itu." Kyu menunjuk ke arah celana Yesung. Yesung kaget dan reflek menutup bagian vitalnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau-kau….sudah melihat punya Sungmin?" tanya Yesung tergagap. Kyu mengangguk pasti.

"Bukan hanya melihat. Aku sudah memegangnya, juga memainkannya." Ucap Kyu setengah berbisik, membuat Yesung langsung melongo. Ia tidak menyangka dongsaeng-nya berani berbuat sejauh itu.

(tumben otaknya oppa jalan *dicekek Yesung oppa*)…

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Yesung. Tanpa sadar ia sudah masuk perangkap Kyu. 'Yes!' pekik Kyu dalam hati.

"Aku membaca fanfic, mengingatnya lalu melakukannya." Jawab Kyu enteng.

"Fanfic?" ucap Yesung masih dengan tampang 'babbo' ciri khasnya.

Kemudian Kyu memperlihatkan fanfic yang barusan dibacanya kepada Yesung. Yesung yang 'babbo' mau saja membaca. Lalu Kyu mencarikan fanfic yang menceritakan pasangan Yesung dan Ryeowook. Dan dengan khidmat Yesung mau membacanya tanpa berkedip. Kyu tersenyum licik saat melihat wajah Yesung yang memerah dan nafasnya tak teratur.

'Hmm….dia mulai terpengaruh. Baguslah. Belajarlah hyung' batin Kyu senang.

Setelah membaca fanfic itu, Yesung tidak tenang. Malamnya bahkan ia tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan fanfic itu. Dan setap melihat Wookie, maka yang ada diotaknya adalah fanfic itu. "Sial!" umpatnya pelan. Sekarang sudah tengah malam, dan Yesung belum bisa memejamkan mata. Ia terus melirik ke arah tubuh mungil yang terbaring damai di kasur seberang. Matanya terpejam rapat dan giginya terdengar berderit – derit kecil. Sesekali ia mengigau. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya keras ketika pikiran kotor merasukinya. Ia mulai terpengaruh oleh ucapan konyol Kyu. Dan sekarang ia ingin menyentuh Wookie. Tanpa disadarinya, tubuhnya telah bergerak mendekati tubuh mungil itu. Dan sekarang ia telah berjongkok dihadapan wajah namja imut itu. Dengan hati – hati digerakkan tangannya membelai wajah namja itu dan 'srek' tangannya mulai membelai pipi Wookie dengan lembut. Memandanginya beberapa saat lalu jari – jari kecilnya menuju bibir mungil Wookie. Yesung menyentuhkan telunjuknya beberapa saat, terasa hangat. Bibirnya terkatup dan sangat lembut. Saking lelapnya tidur Wookie, ia tak sadar kalau Yesung sekarang tengah mencoba melakukan pelecehan padanya (bahasa lo! Ampun deh…..*Yesung oppa mewek*)

"Kau imut sekali Wookie-ah" bisiknya sekecil mungkin agar tak membangunkan Wookie. Dan cup! Apa? tiba – tiba bibir Yesung sudah mengecup pipi Wookie pelan. Yesung terlonjak kaget dengan kelakuan bodohnya yang bisa saja membangunkan Wookie dan membuat namja itu kaget dan langsung menendangnya keluar kamar. Selama ini Yesung benar – benar menjaga hubungannya dengan Wookie. Karena Wookie sangat sensitive dan cengeng.

'Sebaiknya aku pergi tidur' pikir Yesung lalu beranjak ke kasurnya sendiri dan mulai tertidur.

Pagi ini Yesung bangun agak siang karena semalam ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Dilihatnya kasur seberang sudah tak berpenghuni. Wookie pasti sedang masak. Kemudian Yesung segera mandi dan keluar menuju ruang makan. Dilihatnya Kyu dan Sungmin sedang makan suap – suapan. Sungmin langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya setelah melihat Yesung menuju meja makan.

"Kenapa baru bangun hyung?" tanyanya imut.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa tidur. Ngantuk sekali….ooahemm…" Yesung menguap.

"Memikirkan itu ya?" tebak Kyu tepat.

"Itu apa Kyu?" kali ini Sungmin menatap Kyu dan Yesung penasaran.

"Ang….bukan apa – apa. Wookie-ah mana?" Yesung celingukan kanan kiri.

"Di dapur sedang masak." Jawab Kyu cepat. Yesung langsung beranjak ke dapur dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang sibuk.

Dengan pelan dipeluknya pinggang ramping Wookie dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu namja imut itu.

"Hyung, jangan macam – macam deh." Wookie melepas pelukan Yesung lembut. Yesung langsung manyun memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau pelit sekali Wookie-ah, aku kan hanya minta peluk." Ia merengut. Wookie hanya tersenyum kecil.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Keesokan harinya SuJu KRY mendapat jadwal tour ke Jepang selama seminggu. Mereka akan berangkat naik pesawat pagi. Sungmin yang manja menangis meraung – raung tak mau pisah dengan pujaan hatinya (ceileehh…!). Leeteuk sampai – sampai harus menyogoknya dengan traktiran es krim dan cake strawberry selama seminggu penuh selama Kyu pergi. Karena dengan begitu maka Sungmin akan tenang dan menurut selama Kyu tidak ada. Saat perpisahan pun, Heechul dan Shiwon harus berusaha sekuat tenaga menarik Sungmin yang memeluk dan mencium Kyu dengan erat. Wookie dan Yesung hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan pasangan dimabuk asmara itu. Kemudian mereka segera berangkat menuju Jepang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sudah hari keenam SuJu KRY berada di jepang. Dan mereka mendapat kebebasan sampai besok. Maka mereka memutuskan untuk pergi membeli oleh – oleh dan belanja sepuasnya selama sisa waktu hari ini. Setelah puas berbelanja dan makan, mereka pergi ke sebuah tempat karaoke dan menyewa sebuah ruangan untuk minum – minum. Kyuhyun dan Yesung duduk menonton Wookie yang dapat giliran menyanyi. Mereka tertawa – tawa riang menghabiskan hari terakhirnya di Jepang. Saking banyaknya minum, Kyuhyun dan Yesung mabuk berat. Sedang Wookie yang memang tidak minum dari tadi, akhirnya harus rela kesusahan membawa dua orang itu kembali kekamar hotel tempat mereka menginap. Dibantu seorang roomboy, Wookie mengantar Kyu kembali kekamarnya. Sedang ia dan Yesung masuk ke kamar mereka berdua. Sebuah kamar dengan twin bed. Susah payah Wookie memapah Yesung yang badannya lebih besar darinya itu. Dibaringkannya Yesung di kasur dan segera dinaikkannya ke dua kaki namja itu. Dengan hati – hati Wookie melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki Yesung. Yesung yang mabuk masih terdengar bernyanyi merancau. Wookie hanya tertawa kecil melihat hyungnya itu seperti orang gila.

Setelah melepas alas kaki, Wookie beranjak melepas dasi Yesung, lalu membuka kancing bagian atas agar udara segar mengalir. Setelah itu ia hendak beranjak memakaikan selimut ketika ia kaget karena tiba – tiba Yesung menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Hyung, tidurlah. Aku akan menyelimutimu." Ucap Wookie sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Yesung. Yesung melepaskan tangannya, namun kemudian menarik tubuh Wookie hingga terjerembab menindih tubuhnya. Yesung tersenyum dalam mabuknya. Sontak kelakuannya ini membuat Wookie gugup dan merona. Ia merasakan desiran aneh didadanya. Namun segera ia hendak menjauh dan kembali Yesung memeluknya. Membalikkan posisi sehingga Wookie sekarang berada dibawah. "Hyung apa yang….hhmmphh…." dengan beringas Yesung mencium dan melumat bibir Wookie. Tanpa ampun ditekannya bibirnya memaksa mulut namja manis itu agar terbuka. Wookie berontak dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Yesung. Namun Yesung lebih besar dan lebih kuat, dan lagi ia sedang mabuk! Ia tentu saja tidak menyadari perbuatannya.

Karena Yesung terus melumatnya akhirnya Wookie pasrah dan membuka mulutnya. Ia berusaha menahan desahan kecilnya tatkala Yesung menggigit lidahnya. Lama…lama…dan lama….

Wookie kehabisan nafas dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong wajah Yesung agar menjauhinya. Yesung terhempas ke belakang. Matanya setengah terpejam. Wookie segera bangun mengelap bibirnya yang basah. Jatungnya berdetak hebat. Wajahnya panas dan ia sangat takut. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan Yesung selama mereka pacaran. Dan Yesung menciumnya dengan cara paksa. Maka Wookie menjadi agak takut dengan Yesung. Ia takut Yesung akan meminta lebih. Maka Wookie segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Setelah membasuh wajahnya dan menyekanya. Ia melepas dasinya sendiri dan membuka dua kancing kemeja bagian atasnya agar dapat udara segar. Dari luar tidak terdengar suara apapun, berarti hyung sudah tidur. Maka ia memutuskan untuk keluar. Tanpa disadarinya ternyata Yesung sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Setelah pintu terbuka, Wookie merasakan tangannya dicengkram dan ditarik. Yesung menarik paksa dan menghempaskan Wookie ke kasur. Wookie terjatuh dikasur dengan sukses. Dan seketika itu Yesung berjalan mendekat sambil membuka kemejanya.

"Hyung jangan hyung…..kau mabuk hyung…." Isak Wookie ketakutan.

Namun Yesung yang sudah gelap mata dan dikuasai nafsu tak memperdulikan isakan Wookie. Yang ada dikepalanya hanya ia ngin memiliki tubuh itu. Didekapnya tubuh Wookie dan dilumatnya lagi bibir mungil yang terisak itu. Wookie tak bisa memberontak, sebab tubuh Yesung menindihnya dan tangan Wookie dicengkram erat oleh Yesung. Sekuat tenaga Wookie berontak. Namun Yesung tak perduli. Lalu dengan cepat Yesung bangkit dan duduk diantara paha Wookie. Dengan paksa dibukanya kemeja namja imut itu. Wookie meronta – ronta menghalangi, namun Yesung lebih kuat. Kini kemeja mereka terlepas, kemudian dengan penuh nafsu Yesung menciumi leher indah Wookie hingga membuat namja itu merintih.

"Aaahhh…..hyung! jang….aaannhhhh….aahhh…." rintihnya tertahan. Namun Yesung tak menyadarinya. Ia terus mencium dan melumat leher Wookie hingga meninggalkan kismark yang cukup keras. Kini ia beralih menciumi dada namja itu, nafas Yesung naik turun. Nafsu nya tak terkendali lagi. Dengan kasar diremasnya dada Wookie, membuat namja itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Hyuuung….hhh….sakiiitt…..aaahh…." teriak Wookie mencoba mendorong Yesung. Namun justru Yesung bertambah nafsu mendengarnya.

"Wookie-ah, aku mencintaimu. Ahhh….hhmmm….." bisik Yesung disela – sela lumatannya.

"Hyung, kumoh….hhooonn…aahhh…..jangaaa…..nnnhh…..ssshhhh…." pekik Wookie. Rasa sakit dan nikmat menjalari tubuhnya. Namun ia masih berusaha menyadarkan Yesung. Ia tak mau melakukan ini dengan terpaksa. Ia tak mau menyerahkan tubuhnya begitu saja dengan cara ini. Ini pemerkosaan! (cek ileeehh….!)

"Wookie-aaahhh….diamlaaahhh…" desis Yesung tertahan. Dijilatinya payudara namja itu dengan lincah sambil sesekali digigit – gigit ringan membuat Wookie merintih.

"Aaaahhh…..ssshhhh….hyuung…..akuuu…membenciimuuuu….."pekik Wookie antara marah dan nikmat. Sungguh ia tak mau melakukan ini, namun ia tak sanggup menahan desahannya sendiri. Berkali – kali Wookie menggigit bibirnya menahan nikmat. Namun Yesung justru semakin liar, dengan kasar dibukanya resleting celana panjang Wookie. Namun Wookie berusaha menolak. Dicengkramnya tangan Yesung yang masih berusaha membuka celananya.

"Hyung, kumohon cukup!" bentaknya. Yesung berhenti, menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong dan,…

Plak!

Wookie merasakan perih teramat sangat dipipinya. Hatinya pun sakit. Kenapa Yesung menamparnya? Ia tidak mengerti. Air matanya kini turun membasahi wajah manisnya. Mulutnya ternganga menatap Yesung yang masih mabuk. Namun bukannya sadar, Yesung malah menahan tubuh Wookie. Dilanjutkannya kembali membuka celana kekasihnya. Wookie hanya diam. Kali ini tak melawan. Ia membiarkan Yesung melucuti celananya. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Ia masih tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Sebelum ini, Yesung bahkan tak berani menciumnya. Namun sekarang? Yesung bahkan menamparnya dan berani menidurinya secara paksa. Wookie tak mengerti, bahkan ketika Yesung mengangkat kedua kakinya dan diletakkan dibahu namja itu, Wookie diam. Matanya terpejam saat merasakan tangan Yesung memainkan kejantanannya. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti. Bahkan rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh tangan Yesung tak mampu membuatnya berhenti menangis. Dirasakannya jemari namja itu memijat kejantanannya. Namun Wookie tak bergeming. Ia tetap menangis pasrah. Barulah ketika gerakan tangan Yesung semakin cepat, Wookie mendesis pelan.

"Ssssshhhh…..aahhhh….." matanya terpejam rapat. Dirasakannya kenikmatan menjalar di setiap ototnya. Membuatnya menggelinjang sejenak.

Tangan Yesung berhenti. Wookie merasa bersyukur karena dengan begitu penderitaanya berakhir sudah. Namun dugaanya meleset. Justru sekarang Yesung tengah mempersiapkan kejantanannya sendiri. Wookie tak berani menatap Yesung. Dengan perlahan Wookie merasakan jemari Yesung menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Aaahhh…hyung!" jerit Wookie ketika ia merasakan satu jari Yesung memasuki tubuhnya. Tangannya mencengkram sprei dengan kuat. Bibirnya digigit untuk menahan sakit. Yesung berhenti sebentar kemudian ….

"Aaaaawww…..aahhhhh…..sakit hyung….!" Jerit Wookie lagi saat dua jari Yesung masuk ke tubuhnya. Kini sprei itu dicakarnya dengan kasar. Nyeri yang sangat tengah merasuki tubuhnya. Sama sekali tak ada rasa nikmat disana. Wookie menatap Yesung dengan tatapan memohon. Namun Yesung yang sedang mabuk tentu tidak mengerti. Perlahan Yesung menggerakkan jarinya maju mundur. Membuat Wookie menangis semakin keras. Ia tak lagi bisa merasakan tubuhnya. Sakit dan nyeri yang ia rasakan. Kemudian Yesung melepaskan jarinya. Wookie merasa lega sekali. Ia sudah cukup kesakitan dengan dua jari tadi memaksa masuk kedalam tubuhnya yang sempit.

Namun kali ini Wookie terbelalak. Ia kaget bukan main melihat kejantanan milik Yesung yang cukup besar dan agak panjang itu. Yesung memijatnya perlahan dengan satu tangannya. Sementara tangan yang lain memijat kejantanan Wookie. Kembali Wookie merasakan nikmat yang tak diinginkannya itu. Matanya terpejam merasakan pijatan Yesung. Dan tanpa disadarinya, Yesung tengah mengarahkan kejantanannya 8ea rah tubuh Wookie. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pijatannya pada Wookie dan menyetuh lubang itu. Wookie tersentak dan memandangnya ngeri.

"Hyung, kali ini jangan hyung. Aku…..hhhnnppmmnhh…" Yesung melumat bibir Wookie dengan lembut.

Ditindihnya tubuh kecil itu sambil jemarinya kini memainkan kejantanan milik mereka berdua bersamaan. Saling bergesekan dengan lembut. Wookie merasa melayang – layang indah. Hangatnya tubuh Yesung membuat ia sejenak lupa dengan tamparan tadi. Air matanya mulai mongering. Namun disela kenikmatan ciuman mereka dengan perlahan Yesung mengarahkan dan memasukkan kepala kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Wookie.

"Aaaaaaarrgghhhhh…! Hyuuuuunggg!" seketika itu pula Wookie menjerit keras diiringi air matanya.

Rasa sakit luar biasa kini menyerangnya. Yesung terus saja mendorong kejantanannya memaksa masuk ke lubang kecil milik Wookie. Wookie mencengkram punggung Yesung dan mencakarnya dengan kuat. Ia tidak sanggup lagi bertahan. Perlahan Yesung menggerakkan kejantanannya maju mundur dalam tubuh mungil itu. Membuat Wookie menjerit – jerit kesakitan. Namun Yesung berusaha menenangkannya dengan cara menciuminya. Seakan berhasil, Yesung kembali menghentakkan kejantanannya agak cepat karena ia akan segera klimaks. Kembali Wookie menjerit – jerit sekuat tenaga. Air matanya mengalir deras sekali. Ia tak sanggup bertahan lagi, dan akhirnya pingsan. Bersamaan dengan klimaks Yesung. Yesung terkulai lelah dan berbaring disebelah Wookie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pagi ini Yesung terbangun. Ia merasakan kepalanya pusing dan berat. Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya pulih. Namun ia tersentak!

Dirasakannya tubuhnya dingin. Diangkatnya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya itu, ia terbelalak. "Aku telanjang!" pikirnya. Diliriknya tubuh kecil disebelahnya, "Wookie-ah?" pekiknya lagi. Diangkatnya kembali selimut, dan "Apa? dia telanjang juga?" batin Yesung. Ia menatap sekeliling kamar. Dilihatnya pakaian mereka berserakan dimana – mana. Dengan posisi duduk, Yesung menatap wajah Wookie yang masih tidur. Dapat dilihat bekas air mata dan mata yang sembab akibat menangis terlalu lama di wajah imut namja itu. Kemudian Yesung berusaha memutar otaknya dan mengingat. Ia teringat bahwa kemarin malam ia minum sampai mabuk dengan Kyu. Dan Wookie mengantarnya ke kamar. Dan setelah itu…

"Akhhh! Bodoh kau JongWoon!" Yesung berkali – kali memukul dahinya.

"Aku telah memperkosanya. Tidak! Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini?" pekik Yesung tertahan. Ia menyesali kebodohannya. Yesung mematung.

"Aaahhh….aduuhh…kepalaku…" tiba – tiba Wookie tersadar. Dengan pelan dikerjapkannya matanya hingga kesadarannya pulih betul. Kemudian ia meraba sprei dan terlonjak kaget. Diliriknya Yesung yang mematung tak bergeming. Wookie langsung teringat kejadian tadi malam. Air matanya perlahan mengalir di wajahnya. Dibenamkannya wajahnya diantara lututnya yang terlipat. Dia menangis terisak dan membuat Yesung sadar dari lamunannya.

"Wookie-ah…"bisik Yesung hendak menyentuh Wookie, namun Wookie menolak.

"Jangan sentuh aku hyung.!" Bentaknya. Wajahnya memerah karena menangis. Yesung sungguh tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Wookie-ah…."

"Mengapa kau melakukannya hyung?"

"Aku…"

"Aku membencimu!"

"Wookie, aku tidak bermaksud….."

"Cukup!" bentak Wookie, matanya menatap Yesung tajam. Air matanya masih mengalir. "Kau telah melakukannya, hyung. Aku membencimu." Teriaknya histeris.

"Wookie maafkan aku." Ucap Yesung pelan.

"Maaf? Setelah kau menamparku! Memaksaku! Merenggut semuanya!" teriak Wookie.

"Tapi aku sungguh tidak menyadarinya Wookie!" bentakan Yesung membuat Wookie bergidik. Dibenamkannya kembali wajahnya. Menangis sejadi –jadinya.

Yesung segera menarik tubuh mungil Wookie dan memeluknya. Wookie membenamkan wajahnya didada namja yang dicintainya itu. Tangannya memukul – mukul dada Yesung, dan Yesung membiarkannya begitu.

"Maafkan aku Wookie-ah, aku terlalu mencintaimu. Kumohon maafkan aku." Yesung mulai menangis. Dipeluknya Wookie semakin erat. Amarah Wookie mereda perlahan. Ia kasihan melihat namja yang dicintainya menangis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung." Ucap Wookie pelan.

"Kau boleh menghukumku apapun asal kau memaafkanku." Ucap Yesung lirih.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Setelah semua ini. Jangan pergi begitu saja." pinta Wookie tersedu.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sayang. Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Maaf karena aku telah menyentuhmu." Ucap Yesung penuh cinta.

Dikecupnya dahi namja imut yang kini berhenti menangis. Dipeluknya kembali tubuh kecil itu dan dihangatkannya dalam dadanya.

The End.

Author menulis fict ini dengan deraian air mata…

Coz' gak ikhlas banget klo ni sampe kejadian! Nyeheheheheh…..

Klo jelek mian ya…..

Mohon kritik, saran, dan semuanya yang saya butuhkan…..


End file.
